A Second Chance ―to love―
by Marplay
Summary: Enamorarse, crecer, prosperar... es lo que toda persona, alfa, beta u omega, desea, Allen Walker conseguirá todo eso y más, pero nada es eterno, por lo menos no a la primera... Disclaimer: D Gray Man y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Katsura Hoshino-sama y su equipo, la imagen de la portada pertenece a MIYUKIKO de DeviantArt.


En esta historia se hacen algunas referencias la Guía Omegaverse de *Letras del fanworld* y la Guía de Comportamiento de Mimmulus. Para mayor información pasar a leerlas. La imagen de portada es cortesía de la bella Patitodesu, sus dibujos son hermosos como sus fics.

Aclaraciones básicas:

Las narrativas en cursiva destacan palabras en otro idioma y luego su [significado al final] entre paréntesis, en cursiva a la derecha de la página es un recuerdo, las palabras en MAYÚSCULA destacan cuando un alfa utiliza su voz de mando, y lo más importante, Allen no tiene ni la cicatriz en el ojo ni el brazo rojo, Yu no tiene aún el tatuaje, pero Lavi si tiene su parche desde el inicio; cada capítulo partirá desde momentos distintos de tiempo, y se irán entrecruzando sucesivamente, o sea que verán muchos saltos en el tiempo en los primeros arcos.

Editado por mi ;D

Primer Arco: Infancia

\- La niñez de Allen

Allen Walker, un pequeño niño de 8 años que sufre parte de la crueldad que se vive en el mundo, siempre la ha conocido a través del acoso de otros niños mayores a él, que como es común, no simpatizan con presuntos omegas varones dentro su ignorancia, atravesando esa etapa de la pubertad a la adolescencia que es donde descubren el despertar sexual y dejan de sentir molestia por el género de los omegas. Mientras esta etapa llega, Allen debe aguantar día a día a sus acosadores que lo presumen como un omega por ser "pequeño y delicado", bolas de nieve en invierno, bolas de papel el resto del año, hoy en particular hizo enojar sin querer, a Chaoji Han, un alfa dos años mayor, el clásico bravucón de la escuela, solo por darle los buenos días en la hora de entrada.

―¿Estás insinuando que soy grosero, Walker? ―preguntó con malicia y una sonrisa grotesca Chaoji, el más alto de los tres chicos que intimidaban a Allen.

―No, no era mi intención, solo quería saludar.

―Ah entonces insinúas que tengo la obligación de saludarte ¿eh?

―Tampoco dije eso, no quiero problemas ¿sí? ―dijo Allen con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa.

―Pues ya tienes problemas, enano. ―dijo antes de tronarse los dedos preparándose para darle el primer golpe del año al albino.

Allen era el más bajo de estatura en su grado, el más querido entre sus compañeros de ambos géneros, pero el más abusado de los bravucones que no comprendían como las chicas lo encontraban adorable, a ese enano con cabellos de anciano, él era albino de nacimiento, desde el cabello hasta las pestañas. Frágil, gentil, tolerante, siempre con una sonrisa para regalar. A pesar de todo eso, era el foco de atención de Chaoji ese inicio de año escolar, cuando él pensó que saludar mejoraría su escasa relación con el trío de alfas frente a él.

―Deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño.

Dictó una voz hostil detrás del grupo, estos fijaron su atención en un alfa pelirrojo de radiante sonrisa despreocupada con un parche en su ojo derecho, mantenía ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza en una pose relajada.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―Chaoji encaró con rudeza manteniendo un aura intimidante y el ceño fruncido―. ¿Sabes qué? da igual, no es tu asunto, piérdete.

―Me temo que no puedo ignorar lo que le hacen a un indefenso niño mucho menor que ustedes. ―apeló el chico posando su mano en el hombro ajeno.

―¿Quieres pelea idiota? ―gruño Chaoji mostrando los dientes, en un claro gesto de intimidación que en el pelirrojo no surtió ni el mínimo efecto.

―Les daré una última oportunidad, ¡LARGAOS! ―sentenció con el rostro serio y una expresión llena de ira contraída.

Los tres chicos saltaron en sus lugares ante su grito, y luego de intercambiar una mirada entre ellos, se fueron de allí sin causar mayores problemas. El pelirrojo suspiró para calmarse y se giró en dirección al Allen que lo observaba atento desde su lugar en el suelo.

―Siento haberte asustado, ¿estás bien? ―el pelirrojo se agacho a su altura para darle la mano y ayudar al menor a levantarse.

―S-sí... gracias por ayudarme.

―No fue nada, no es correcto lo que hacían, por cierto, me llamo Lavi, Lavi Bookman, ¿y tú?

―Ah, yo soy Allen Walker, disculpa, pero no te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo? ―la curiosidad era algo predominante en el albino.

―Me descubriste, mi familia se mudó cerca y me inscribieron a esta escuela, oye, seamos amigos ¿sí?

―¡Claro!

―Oye Allen, ¿vives cerca? ¿no te gustaría visitar mi casa después de la escuela?

―Eh bueno, sí vivo cerca, pero debo pedir permiso a mis padres.

―No hay problema, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa primero a pedir permiso. ¿En qué grado vas?

―Esta bien; yo voy en tercero, en el 3-A.

―Vaya, no eres tan pequeño como pareces, yo voy en quinto, en el 5-C, creí que estarías en segundo.

―Ah es que... no soy muy alto, de hecho, soy el más bajo del salón, tal vez por eso me llaman enano. ―dijo con un leve sonrojo que lo hacía lucir adorable.

―Pues nadie te volverá a molestar de ahora en adelante, porque tu amigo Lavi va a estar aquí para defenderte.

―Ha ha, eso suena genial.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases hizo eco por todo el jardín escolar y por los pasillos de la escuela, haciendo a los alumnos buscar sus respectivos salones de inmediato, el par de nuevos amigos se despidió, buscando sus respectivas aulas para evitar llamados de atención y posibles castigos de sus maestros por entrar tarde al aula.

Esa tarde luego de clases, el pelirrojo espero por su amigo en la entrada del colegio para acompañarlo a casa, al divisar la blanca melena que ondeaba con la brisa vespertina, comenzó a mecer enérgicamente su mano en un saludo con el objetivo de ser divisado por el menor, logrando así reunirse para partir juntos a la vivienda de la familia Walker. En el camino hablaban de temas triviales para ambos conocer más de su nuevo amigo.

―Oye Allen, ¿hace mucho que sabes regresar a casa?

―Sí, aunque este es el primer año en que logro que Mana me deje ir y venir solo.

―¿Mana?

―Ah, él es mi madre, es un omega varón. Tal vez por eso me costó tanto que aceptara.

―¿Cómo lo lograste?

―Acepté comer mis vegetales...

―Vaya eso no es fácil.

―La verdad es que me gustan, así que se puede decir que hice trampa.

―He he esa es una buena estrategia.

―¿Verdad? mira, ya llegamos, es aquí.

Parados frente a una modesta casa de dos plantas de aspecto antiguo y un poco descuidado, los chicos se dispusieron a entrar, la puerta de madera principal se abrió tan pronto se oyó el rechinar de las rejas de metal en la entrada abriéndose, un hombre caucásico de rostro afinado, ojos cafés claro y cabello café ondulado ligeramente largo se mostró ante los chicos con gestos preocupados y de marcada exageración.

―¡Allen! ¿cómo te fue? ¿alguien te molesto? ¿no te pasó nada en el camino de regreso?

―Mamá... estoy bien, mira, vine con un nuevo amigo.

―Eh, ¡ah! no te vi, lo siento pequeño.

―Descuide, soy Lavi.

―Mucho gusto Lavi, ¿quieres pasar? hice galletas.

―¡Seguro! ―declaró con emoción alzando sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer él y Allen siempre daban una sonrisa como esa.

La casa por dentro estaba mejor cuidada que por fuera, limpia y ordenada, aunque mantenía el aspecto de una casa algo vieja, no quitaba esa sensación de un hogar cálido y amoroso. En la sala, otro hombre, de cabello más corto y en tonos morados, veía la televisión con una frazada sobre sus piernas, con la cara algo rojiza y leves ojeras bajo sus orbes ambarinas.

―¡Papá!―gritó corriendo a los brazos de su padre con suma emoción.

―Ah, Allen, no te acerques, no quiero contagiarte la gripa. ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa moviendo sus brazos de forma negativa frente a su cuerpo.

―No me importa, te daré un abrazo para que te cures como lo hace mamá conmigo. ―dijo el pequeño lanzándose igual y dándole un abrazo a su padre, cuando este noto que venía en compañía.

―Eres un sol Allen, ¿quién es tu amigo?

―Ah, él es Lavi.

― Es un gusto conocerlo señor.

El hombre de antes relajada expresión, cambio a una un poco desconfiada al ver al alfa que acompañaba a su pequeño, su hijo, que se prestó a contarle lo sucedido en la mañana con la condición de que su madre no se enterara, describió con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, haciendo que la expresión antes de desconfianza se relajara de nuevo y se volviera sonriente para con el pequeño de rojos cabellos. Luego de un par de galletas con leche, Allen solicitó permiso para asistir a la casa del otro chico, recibiendo el permiso de hacerlo siempre y cuando volviera antes del atardecer.

El pequeño albino se sorprendió de lo cerca que vivía su nuevo amigo, estaba a unas dos cuadras, sí, eran largas para sus cortos pies, pero sabía que algún día crecería y sería más corto reunirse con su amigo pelirrojo, quien se había hecho fácilmente en un día, parte de su grupo de amigos. Por otra parte, la casa de Lavi, contraria a la suya, era estúpidamente enorme, lujosa, era obvio que la familia de Lavi debía ser de ricos, aunque eso al albino poco o nada le importaba, al entrar un pequeño can de pelaje dorado llegó corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían para recibir a los recién llegados.

―¡Tim! hola amigo.

―¿Es tuyo?

―Así es, ¿te gusta?

―Es muy lindo.

―Parece que tú también le caes bien.

―¿Qué raza es?

―Timcanpy es un Golden Retriever, lo trajimos desde Escocia, de allí venimos todos. Él aún es un bebé.

―¡Waah! Lavi, eres muy inteligente.

―Es un Bookman, debe serlo, después de todo es mi nieto. ―se oyó decir a un hombre mayor que bajaba las escaleras principales en aquel momento.

―¡Abuelo Panda!

―¿Panda? ―se preguntó el pequeño creyendo haber oído mal.

―Lavi cariño, sabes que al abuelo Gregory no le gusta que le digas así. ―Allen miró detrás del adulto mayor y vió a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su corta vida, de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes; venía bajando las escaleras detrás del mayor.

―¡Mamá! ¡miren! ya tengo un nuevo amigo, Allen, ellos son mi abuelo y mi madre.

―Mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker, vivo a dos cuadras.

―Eres muy educado jovencito, pareces una buena influencia para mi nieto, puedes venir cuando gustes.

―Abuelo, ¿está papá?―preguntó emocionado, desea mostrarle a su padre que tuvo éxito haciendo amigos el primer día.

―No cariño, él tuvo que encargarse de algo en el trabajo, tu abuelo también se dirige para allá ahora mismo.―interrumpió la madre, notando la expresión triste de su cachorro por ese detalle.

―Con permiso, me retiro Nadine, adiós niños.―el anciano salió agitando la mano al par de cachorros que lo observaban partir.

―Tenga buen día señor Bookman.―exclamó con una sonrisa tierna y muy sincera el pequeño albino.

―Gracias, Allen Walker.

Aquel hombre mayor, era Gregory Bemus Bookman, también conocido solo por su apellido de renombre por su empresa, es de cabellera blanca por la edad, al igual que escasa, reducida a propósito en una cola única en el centro de la cabeza, de buena longitud y lacio; salió por la puerta principal con una media sonrisa poco común en su rostro, tenía unos sentidos impecables, de alguna manera sabía que ese pequeño niño, era un buen indicio para la vida futura de su nieto y confiaba en su buen juicio. El pelirrojo por su parte se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su abuelo, el no solía sonreír muy seguido, y cuando lo hacía le costaba descifrar el motivo, era a la única persona a la que no podía leer fácilmente como a un libro abierto.

―Allen, ¿qué dices si te muestro mi cuarto?―volviendo la atención a su amigo, Lavi señalaba la parte superior siendo la ubicación de su habitación poniendo una sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza sentida antes.

―Seguro ―dijo siguiendo al pelirrojo al segundo piso de la lujosa vivienda a los ojos del pequeño.

―Por cierto, Allen ¿sabes que tus ojos son muy peculiares?

―Bueno, tal vez, es decir...

―Lo sé, tu mamá los tiene café claro y tu papá en un tono ámbar, tal vez se deba a que eres albino o que tengas la condición del Génesis de Alejandría*.

―Ge-génesis de...

―Te lo explicaré cuando seas más grande, no me vas a entender.

―¡Pero si yo estoy grande!

―Seguro, seguro, pero no más que yo- dijo sacando la lengua al molesto menor, iniciando así una mini carrera escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo.

―Ah... corres muy rápido Lavi ―dijo retomando el aire utilizado en la afanosa carrera―, ¡increíble! ¿todos estos libros son tuyos? ―dijo impresionado el menor viendo que, en lugar de juguetes y consolas de videojuegos, el pelirrojo tenía por pared un estante de libros de todo tipo, desde libros de cuentos hasta libros de historia y biología que Allen apenas podía leer.

―Sí, me los compra mi abuelo, me gusta mucho leer, y él siempre me trae libros de sus viajes ―tomó uno de los libros entre sus manos recordando que era el más reciente―, cuando me porto bien o cuando cumplo años, y casi siempre me trae más de cinco libros, de ahí mi colección.

―¿Los has leído todos?

―Sí.―asintió con la cabeza a la vez que contestaba y ponía de vuelta el libro en su lugar.

―Oye y ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños Lavi?

―El 10 de agosto.

―Oh, ya pasó... ―dijo el pequeño entristecido recordando que agosto es antes de septiembre, mes en el que estaban, por tanto se había perdido el cumpleaños de su nuevo amigo.

―No te preocupes, el próximo año lo celebraremos en grande durante las vacaciones antes del inicio de clases, ¿y tú cuándo cumples Allen?

―El 25... de diciembre.

―¡Waah! ¡eres un bebé de navidad Allen! ¡en solo dos meses celebraremos tu cumpleaños!

Los temas de conversación siguieron variando de cuando en vez, pronto Lavi se hizo con leerle un libro de historias al pequeño, con la promesa de leer unas cuantas páginas cada vez que fuera a su casa, lo cual sería casi todos los días excepto cuando hubiera tarea de por medio.

―Oye Lavi, ¿te parece ir por un helado después de la escuela? ―un chico albino de ahora unos trece años, de figura delicada e infantil seguía de cerca a un chico adolescente de unos dieciséis años, fornido, atractivo y en desarrollo.

―No lo sé, creo que tengo que hacer una tarea que tengo atrasada, tal vez otro día Allen.

―Últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos ¿no crees? ―dijo algo triste el menor, desde hacía casi tres años que Lavi había empezado a cambiar con él, se veían solo en la escuela o cuando estaban con la familia, en lugares de gran movimiento público como parques y centros comerciales, francamente el albino sentía que lo estaba evitando, aún recuerda cómo fueron sus últimos tres cumpleaños...

...Se acercaba su cumpleaños número diez, desde que él y Lavi eran amigos, Lavi dormía en su casa para víspera de Navidad solo por estar con Allen en su cumpleaños cada minuto de este, y para compensar, el albino dormía en la suya cada víspera de año nuevo, en vista de lo duró que fue para la familia del pelirrojo la pérdida de un ser querido el año anterior, no ponían resistencia en que los pequeños pasaran tiempo juntos, ya que parecía el método de consuelo que había encontrado Lavi para no deprimirse de más.

―Oye Lavi, ¿de qué será tu pijama este año? la mía será de perrito.

―Ah, sobre eso, no creo que pueda quedarme a dormir este año Allen, lo siento mucho, pero vendré en la mañana a verte y te traeré tus regalos.

―¿Eh? ¿pero por qué no?

―Es que tendré visitas en casa y tengo que participar en la cena de Navidad.

―¿Y sí yo me quedo en la tuya? podemos pasar año nuevo en la mía, solo sería cambiar las fechas.

―No sería justo que no lo pases con tus padres, no te preocupes, te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

La historia no acabó allí, en su cumpleaños, el día de Navidad, Lavi permaneció en todo momento en la sala con los padres de su amigo, no quiso jugar con Allen y además se fue temprano. Días después llamó a Allen para informarle que las visitas en su casa se quedarían por más tiempo, así que no podría quedarse a dormir en su casa tampoco, tendrían que posponerlo hasta el siguiente año, cosa que no pasó.

Año tras año, Lavi tenía una nueva excusa para no pasar la noche de Navidad en casa de Allen, y también para que Allen no pasará la noche de año nuevo en la suya, compartían menos tiempo a solas, casi no entraban a su habitación, Lavi dejó de leer para Allen, y pronto olvidó que lo hacía. Allen, comenzó a sentir ese rechazo el segundo año de que había iniciado el comportamiento extraño de su mejor amigo, pero creyó que sería un mayor fastidio o un problema que le preguntara a Lavi a que se debía ese cambio para con él...

―¿En serio? ¿por qué lo dices?―Lavi se hizo el indiferente, claro que sabía porque lo decía.

―Ya no me invitas a tu casa, casi nunca me visitas y si lo haces, no entras a mi cuarto, si te visito yo nos la pasamos con el abuelo Bookman todo el rato y no nos divertimos como antes.

―Allen, si te oyera el Panda seguramente se sentiría menospreciado.―cambió el tema, siempre lo desviaba para no dar explicaciones y Allen dejaba de insistir después de un par de intentos.

―Sabes que no me refiero a que no me guste visitarlo, siempre me ha gustado visitarlo, me presta libros muy interesantes, de lo que hablo es de 'nosotros'... ―aunque tal vez en esta ocasión no se rendiría.

―... ―el pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos, el año anterior Allen había entrado a la secundaria, siendo a la misma que él, desde entonces lo veía más a diario, sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil mantener la distancia entre ambos en un nivel prudente para el pelirrojo, quien secretamente tenía un fuerte motivo para no estar a solas con el albino, ya que este en su inocencia, aún no parecía consciente de la etapa que atravesaba Lavi y lo difícil que le era mantener a raya su naturaleza.

―¿Lavi?―lo miró extrañado por la seriedad en el rostro ajeno, algo poco usual.

―Allen... ¿por qué piensas que no paso tiempo a solas contigo?―preguntó con voz directa y seria.

―No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.―y Allen cada vez se sentía más confundido, su rostro lo reflejaba y Lavi lo podía deducir solo con ver.

―¿Alguna vez has considerado que estamos creciendo?―dijo buscando la manera más sencilla para explicarse.

―Eso lo sé, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Esto ya era demasiado, Allen se pasaba de inocente o estaba planeado que Lavi colapsara.

―Cuando entiendas lo que siento, entenderás por qué no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... me voy, date prisa o llegarás tarde a clases. ―dijo empezando a correr al divisar la entrada del instituto, dejando atrás a un Allen confundido.

En la primera hora de clase, hoy les tocaba biología, ya venían tratando desde inicio del año escolar, los temas relacionados al desarrollo físico que presentan, alfas, betas y omegas; hoy en específico tratarán el tema del despertar sexual, algo que causó vergüenza en la mayoría de los estudiantes. El profesor, sin pena ni remordimiento, inició la clase con el tema, explicando los cambios físicos que algunos tal vez ya experimentaban y que otros estaban por experimentar.

Al concluir la primera clase Allen se mantuvo pensativo, considerando que Lavi al ser mayor que él por tres años era posible que él hace mucho hubiera atravesado esa etapa, entonces su cerebro comenzó a hacer clic en todo, como cada pieza del rompecabezas se conectaba entre sí, si los alfas tenían su despertar sexual entre los 11 y los 13 años, los betas después de los 17 y los omegas entre los 15 y los 17, eso significaba que Lavi ya era un alfa hecho y derecho, con sus sentidos bien desarrollados y que además, seguramente ya había tenido leves encuentros de juegos sexuales* con algún omega, tal vez por eso ya no quería pasar el tiempo con él, tal vez ya tenía una pareja y no se lo había contado, pero lo que llamó la atención del albino era una pregunta para la cual necesitaba una respuesta urgente, y es que si esto era así, ¿Por qué motivo le provocaba tanta ira y dolor no ser "él" ese que "jugaba" con Lavi?

―Oye Allen, pareces muy pensativo hoy... ―dijo una joven alfa de baja estatura, ojos miel, cabello corto púrpura y tez morena, de apariencia infantil.

― ¿Eh? no es nada, gracias por preocuparte Road.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices, es que últimamente andas en las nubes, ¿No me digas que ya te gusta alguien? ¿Es un alfa?

― ¿Gustarme alguien? creo que nunca me ha gustado alguien ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cómo es eso? digo, ¿cómo es cuando alguien te gusta? ―ladeó la cabeza a un lado, curioso, y miró a su amiga en busca de una respuesta. Road lo observó un poco incómoda antes de llevar un dedo a su mentón, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a su pequeño amigo.

―Pues, andas en las nubes como tú ahora mismo, quieres estar todo el tiempo con esa persona especial y hacer todo juntos, esas cosas cursis, ya sabes, citas y demás, quieres "jugar" con esa persona...

― ¿Y cómo te das cuenta de que esa persona es especial para ti?

―Pues... a veces sientes celos si alguien que no seas tú está muy cerca o pasa más tiempo con otra persona que no seas tú...―frenó su explicación al notar movimiento en el salón y ver que el profesor estaba ingresando, se puso de pie de un salto, bajando del pupitre del albino donde estaba sentada antes y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa―. Uy, llegó el profesor de inglés, luego hablamos...

―Ok, y gracias Road. ―le agradeció con otra sonrisa. Su amiga le había aclaradoalgunas cosas con su conversación, y durante el resto de la clase su mente vagóen sus palabras, junto con lo que estaba experimentando recientemente y porsobretodo, pensando en Lavi y su distanciamiento

Road Kamelot era compañera de Allen desde el año anterior y lo más probable es que lo sería hasta acabar el año, a pesar de que era casi un año mayor, Allen era un poco más alto, para su alivio no era el más pequeño del salón por lo menos en estatura desde entonces, ella ya había presentado su despertar sexual el primer año, por lo que lo hablado en la clase de esa mañana no era un tema desconocido para ella, incluso se le insinuó varias veces a Allen para incitarlo a 'jugar sexualmente', liberando sus feromonas para provocar el deseo en el chico, pero ante la inmadurez de Allen y la ausencia de su despertar sexual, esto no funcionó y ella comprendió muy tarde que, alguien que no ha despertado como alfa, beta u omega, ni tenido su primer celo, es casi inmune al llamado del alfa para sus juegos de experiencia, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con jugar con omegas de grados superiores de lo cual no nació ningún romance ni halló a su pareja destinada.

Allen aún desconocía, por lo menos hasta ese preciso momento, que eso que habían aprendido en esa clase era el motivo de la distancia de Lavi, por supuesto que no tenía en claro los motivos de Lavi y al parecer él no se lo diría, pero de lo que ahora sí estaba seguro era del simple hecho de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y que hasta ahora lo notaba. Su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar en el pelirrojo, ¿Sería correcto decirle a Lavi sobre cómo se sentía para con él? no, tal vez no, eso solo lo alejaría más, o eso pensaba el albino...

~~~~~ Continuará... ~~~~~

Glosario (Importante leer)

Génesis de Alejandría: También se le conoce como ojos de color violeta. Se dice, que los que padecen esta mutación nacen con los ojos azules o grises. Sin embargo, seis meses más tarde, el color comienza a variar hasta formar un color de ojos púrpura increíblemente hermoso. Esto lo pueden padecer tanto hombres como mujeres. Entrada la pubertad, no se desarrolla ni vello facial, ni púbico, ni axial. Sin embargo, el cabello, las cejas y demás sigue creciendo. En las mujeres tiene más efecto pues impide la menstruación, pero siguen siendo fértiles. Dicen que la vista de los que padecen esta mutación es perfecta y que nunca desarrollan un problema en ella. Su sistema inmunológico es increíblemente resistente a muchas enfermedades, además, su piel es pálida y resistente al sol, es decir, no se queman ni se ponen morenos. Nunca suben de peso y su media de vida son los 130 años. Cabe aclarar que Allen aquí sufre de este síndrome.

Juegos sexuales: En el universo omegaverse, basado ligeramente en la teoría de , a quien dedicó con mucho cariño esta idea como aportación [que espero que estés bien con todo lo que ha pasado por allá] (y si quieren saber más a fondo sobre su teoría les invito a leer su fabulosa historia de YOI "Dulce despertar" que me encanta, les dejo el link: https//story/95940195-dulce-despertar-light-omegaverse-vkusnoawards) según esta versión del omegaverse, los alfas y omegas al llegar al despertar sexual, suelen mantener estos juegos con inclinaciones sexuales por mero aprendizaje, pero en mi universo, no tiene la aceptación pública, sino, que es como una prueba del dominio que tiene el alfa o el omega sobre sus instintos, es decir, si el alfa u omega no cae en estos juegos sexuales, será un alfa más fuerte o un omega más resistente a los demás alfas y su voz.

Despertar o despertar sexual: es la etapa donde un alfa, beta u omega, inicia sudesarrollo hacia la etapa adulta, es decir, que una vez sucede, el instinto decada uno le indica que está listo para madurar y próximamente parareproducirse.

Holis holis mis queridos alfas y omegas, aquí con otra entrega del género omegaverse, por favor no me maten por el Laven, es justo y necesario para que eventualmente podamos ver Yullen, que no diré cuándo vendrá, así que disfruten con paciencia.

Cabe destacar que esta historia se desarrolla en el siglo 21, en un universo alterno donde no existen los akumas ni el conde del milenio, no verán a los personajes como villanos sino como un personaje más del elenco. Este fic contendrá drama a borbotones dentro de lo posible y se desarrollará con calma, no he definido aún la duración, pero están definidos al menos 5 arcos argumentales que podrían contener un mínimo de dos a tres capítulos por arco. Tal vez crezcan los capítulos o los arcos gracias a mi editora.

Es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima, no olviden votar, COMENTAR (para saber qué les parece) y si no puedes esperar por el siguiente capitulo, ya está disponible en Wattpad con el mismo usuario.

Próximo capítulo: La niñez de Yu.

¡Se les quiere de gratis!


End file.
